leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suddenly
"Suddenly" is the second and final single released by American country recording artist, LeAnn Rimes from her seventh studio album, Twisted Angel. It was released on February 18, 2003. A music video for the song was directed by Cameron Casey and released in 2003. The song peaked at number forty-three on the Billboard Country Songs chart. Track listing ;German CD single # "Suddenly" (Album Version) — 3:58 # "Suddenly" (Click Music Edit) — 3:36 # "Suddenly" (Riva Edit) — 4:10 # "Suddenly" (Almighty Edit) — 3:57 # "Suddenly" (DJ Encore Edit) — 3:52 ;Digital download # "Suddenly" (Riva Radio Edit) — 4:10 # "Suddenly" (Riva Extended Mix) — 8:14 # "Suddenly" (Riva Instrumental) — 8:16 # "Suddenly" (DJ Encore Radio Edit) — 3:52 # "Suddenly" (DJ Encore Extended Mix) — 5:44 # "Suddenly" (Wildfire Radio Edit) — 3:57 # "Suddenly" (Wildfire Mixshow Mix) — 7:13 # "Suddenly" (Wildfire Club Mix) — 9:06 # "Suddenly" (Almighty Radio Edit) — 3:57 # "Suddenly" (Almighty Extended Mix) — 7:17 Lyrics :Lyrics are as they appear in ''Twisted Angel. It's Independence Day I'm free And it's a strange place to be I'm gonna break these chains Unleash the changes in me I see an endless road I feel the restless wind I've lost the fear inside Cause I've got no choice But to live or die Suddenly you're in this fight alone Stepping out into the great unknown And the night's the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind Cause suddenly you find your self alone Suddenly you find yourself In an empty room With a suitcase on the floor It'll be daylight soon I'm gonna wage my private war Who's watchin' over me Must be a guardian angel I just need time to breathe And give my life The best of me '''Chorus' Suddenly you're in this fight Steppin' out and then Chorus Suddenly you're in this fight alone Stepping out into the great unknown And the night's the hardest time When the doubts run through your mind Cause suddenly you find your self alone Suddenly I found myself Personnel :Credits for "Suddenly" adapted from the liner notes of Twisted Angel. *LeAnn Rimes - background vocals *Jeanette Olsson - background vocals *Andreas Carlsson - background vocals, songwriter, bass *Corky James - guitar, bass *Peter Amato - keyboards, arranging, programming, producer *Gregg Pagani - keyboards, arranging, programming, producer *Desmond Child - songwriter, producer *Steve Ferrone - drums *Joel Derouin - violin, concertmaster *Charlie Bisharat - violin *John Wittenberg - violin *Susan Chatman - violin *Michelle Richards - violin *Peter Kent - violin *Sid Page - violin *Sara Parkins - violin *Margaret Wooten - violin *Eve Butler - violin *Ed Stein - violin *Charlie Everett - violin *Anatoly Rosinski - violin *Gerry Hilera - violin *Bob Peterson - violin *Ana Landauer - violin *Denyse Buffum - viola (principle) *Matt Funes - viola *Simon Oswell - viola *Darrin McCann - viola *Kazi Pitelka - viola *Larry Corbett - cello (principle) *Dan Smith - cello *Steve Richards - cello *Rudy Stein - cello *David Campbell - strings arrangement & conductor *Suzie Katayama - orchestra manager Charts Release history References External links ] Category:Single